


On the road

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey discovers that life is going on





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Faculty, with a very slight x-over with Jeremiah (TV)
> 
> Prompt: Spring

„Oh, look, jonquils. And tulips.“  
Casey smiled slightly.

Zeke barely had an eye for beauty of the flowers but the relief rushing through his body was immense. It seemed to be ages that he had seen Casey so relaxed. Too much had happened; a virus had killed most of the adults, left the children behind helpless and alone. Zeke had found the boy in the Connor's house; paralyzed. Obviously, he had already given up.

But Zeke hadn't been willing to accept this. He had forced him to put some stuff together and to leave Herrington, the old life, behind. On the road, in his beloved GTO, Zeke felt safer than anywhere else, but he was still worried about Casey. He didn't eat enough, barely slept because of the nightmares, refused to talk.

Until now.

„Spring is coming."  
Casey turned around to Zeke, his eyes sad again, but still a faint smile on his lips.  
„I haven't thought that I would ever see this again,“ he murmured.

And Zeke couldn't resist any longer. Gently he pulled him into his arms, hold him.  
„Everything will be okay again,“ he said.  
„Life will go on for us. As long as we are together.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_weekly (Livejournal / Dreamwidth)


End file.
